Tragic Loss can lead to more
by SallyWally
Summary: Kagome Higurashi, 19 year old, lost her family and home to a fire forcing her onto the streets where trouble lies, she meets an assasin along the way, but will he help her with her loss? Or leave her on the street? inukag. R&R plz
1. Innocence Lost?

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own Inuyasha!

**Tragic Loss can lead to more..**

_**Summary:** Kagome Higurashi, 19 year old girl. lost her family to a fire. But when she thought her life couldn't become more misserabel she was dragged into an ally, will anyone save her, or will she now be alone? _

_Who's that? Silver hair?_

_Innocence Lost?_

Smoke was everywhere.

The flames seemed to be coming from downstairs, probally the kitchen. Whatever the case, they were trapped, that is all for one. Kagome, the eldest child of the family. She was in her room on the second floor, and could quite easily jump out the window and survive. But everyone else, they were on the third floor.

And it was unlikely that they would survive the flames.

Kagome stumbled out of her bed, and began shouting for her family.

The only replys she got were coughs and muffled sounds which sounded like "get out kagome!"

She tried to open her door, but once she did she quickly shut it again to stop the flames that were gathering around outside. How was she going to get out?

She quickly scanned the room looking for anything that may be of use. She spotted the window, it would open enough for her to clime out, now she needed something like a rope. She looked over at her bed, the sheets were all messed up, but they looked strong enough to support her weight. She grabbed them and made a makeshift rope by tying the ends of both sheets together and supporting one end on her bed post.

"Ok, well here goes." she sighed as she throw the other end of the 'rope' out the open window and slowly began climbing her way down.

Once she was safely in the garden she started shouting.

"Help, someone help my house is on fire. Mama! Jii-chan! Souta! Are you ok!" she screamed. but there was no reply. No one came, she lived to far away from civialisation for people to see the smoke or hear her plea's for help.

She quickly ran off for help, perhaps a phone.

But deep down she knew it was useless, she found someone after 10 minutes of running. "Please help me, i live at the shrine and it's on fire, my family is still inside!" She exclaimed.

"Oh dear Miss are you alright?" He asked. She just shook her head as silent tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I'll go ring the fire service now, you stay here!" He yelled as he ran back into his house.

Kagome just slid to the floor on her knee's by the side of the road, looking out for the fire engine as more tears kept falling from her puffy eyes.

15 minutes passed and the sirin finally came screaming down the road on its was to the shrine. Kagome Quickly got up and ran back towards the shrine.

The Fire service arrived there only to see the shrine burnt pratically to the ground. The roof was caved in and the rest seemed to be following. The flames were dying down just as it started to rain.

Kagome had just arrived after the fire engine to be greeted by the sight of her broken down house.

The fire engine was just putting out the slowly dying flames that still burned some places. But by the sight of her old home she knew that no one inside would have survived it, and she was pretty sure her family was inside.

She slumped to the floor as sobs shook her body, the rain seemed to get heavier the harder she cried, pretty soon she was soaked to the bone but she didn't seem to notice, she was too deep in mourning. Where was she to go now? her only family member were all gone. She was alone.

A fireman strolled up towards her and croutched down as he placed a towel over shoulders. "I'm sorry miss, but there wasn't much we could do. You should go stay with a friend perhaps, there's a storm coming." With that said, he got up and returned to the fire engine as they drove off.

Kagome slowly lifted her head and stared at the ruins whilst clinging to the blanket.

A bang of thunder flashed off to the left of her making her jump and dropping the blanket in the process.

She continued to stare at her crumbling home till she could take it no more, she jumped up and ran, she didn't know where she was going, she didn't have anywhere to go. She just ran and ran, straight into the city, she came to a hault just outside a ally way, and slid to the floor as more tears seeped out her eyes and crawled down her slighly pale cheeks.

She sniffled as she foot steps seem to be drawing closer, before she knew what was happening a rough wet hand grabbed her by the arm and dragged her into the alleyway, sheltered from the storm. 5 more sets of footsteps followed.

She was shoved up against a damp and cold wall, the air around her was pungent and made her want to vomit, but the hand had made it way up to her throat.

She began to scream and thrash about only to be silenced by a slap to her face. She cried out in pain, as she held a hand to her swollen cheek.

She frantically looked around the ally to see 5 men surrounded her and one holding her against the ally wall. "Let me Go! Let Me GO!" her screams were cut short by a rag in her mouth.

"Shut Up you little bitch!" he yelled. His face then came to her ear. "Were only going to have some fun, and if you're good we might not kill you." He whispered in her ear, as he licked the outside of it, making her shiver in digust.

The man suddenly began ripping off her clothes, first her shirt was torn open and pulled off, her bra came next and that was flung somewhere. She tried to scream more but it was muffled, he then made his way to her pj bottoms and roughly slid them down her legs. She was just left in her panties. And shaking like a leaf. 'Oh my god, i'm going to be raped! I've already lost enough, my family! Now my innocence! This is to cruel.' She broke down into another fit of viois lent sobs as the man made his way to her panties. 'this was it, she was going to be raped..'


	2. My Hero!

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own Inuyasha!

"talking"

'thinking'

_My hero_

Inuyasha, 22 year old hanyou, assasin.

Inuyasha is an orphan, he lives in a 2 story appartment, with his dog, Raymundo.

He works for 'The Snipers' a secret organisation of assasins. Inuyasha is experienced in all kinds of weaponary and hand to hand compat. He can also opporate many vehicals, including; Boats, cars, motor bikes and also planes/helicopters.

Parents; dead.

Simblings; half brother

Inuyasha is pretty much the loner type, keeps himself to himself. And is pretty damn rich due to working as an assasin. One million pounds per job, usually more.

Right now he's out walking his dog, in the city of tokyo when a storm caught them.

"Come on boy, under here! I don't fancy getting wet." shouted inuyasha to Ray. As they both ran under the cover of a shop sign just across the road from an ally.

Just as inuyasha was sorting out his clothes ready for a sprint back home a scream came from the ally.

He looked up and across the road at the ally, there seemed to some sounds coming from there, sort of like a struggle.

"Hey Ray, come on lets go check it out, sounds like trouble and i could do with a good fight." Inuyasha called to his dog as he began running across the road and into the ally.

As he came to a stop at the entrance of the ally, he noticed a gang of men surounded a crying girl. 'and by the look's of it, she's about to be violated by these assholes.' Inuyasha sighed and shook his head. 'Men that do that are just sick'

He began walking towards the men.

"Hey you bastards, let her go!" Shouted inuyasha to the men.

They all looked over in his direction, one fat man stepped forward.

"Look here buddy," Shouted the fat guy. "We found her first, so be on your way and we won't hurt you, alright." The other men gathered around the guy as they all came towards inuyasha.

Inuyasha began to laugh. "yeah yeah whatever, i bet you guy's couldn't even land a punch on me." bosted inuyasha, as he crossed his arms. Rayumdo just sat by his side.

The guy who was currently holding kagome, dropped her, and she just slid to the floor, tears still slipping down her cheeks. "Come on then, if you think your so tough."

"Gladely." replied inuyasha as he rushed him and punched him straight in the jaw. The man went flying back into the wall just beside kagome with a dull thud, he slid down the wall and slumped at the bottom in unconcious.

Inuyasha just wiped his hands, "Ok one down five to go. Hurry up, I want to get home." He said in a rather bored tone.

All 5 of them rushed him at once. Inuyasha grabbed the first one and flipped over his shoulder and did a flying kick into the one behind, he then grabbed the first and flung him over his shoulder into another one of the guys, making all 3 down for the count.

"Ok 2 more to go, hurry up!" exclaimed inuyasha. One of the men pulled out a desert eagle. And shot, but inuyasha didma back flip to miss the bullet.

'Oh nice gun, i'll think i'll take that' Thought inuyasha as he charged him and did a forward flip, just as he was above him in the air he hooked his legs around the guys neck and flung him, while placing his hands on the floor. The man just went flying into the wall, with a sickening crack.

Inuyasha picked up the gun and aimed at the last guy, he closed on of his eyes and smirked as he shouted, "Bang!" The man just jumped, he then opened his eyes and saw inuyasha with the gun still and legged it out of there.

Inuyasha just began laughing to himself as he twirled the gun between his fingers and placed it in his pocket. Inuyasha turned to Raymundo who just sat there the whole time, "Come on boy lets go help the lady" shouted inuyasha as he began jogging towards the crying kagome.

Inuyasha Crouched down infront of kagome, who was hugging her self, trying to keep herself warm and covering her top half, to remain some dignity. She was only in her panties and she was cold, hungry and pretty damn scared.

Inuyasha slipped out of his jacket and wrapped it around her.

Kagome looked up at him through teary eyes. "Please dont hurt me." She pleaded as she backed up against the wall more.

"Hey don't worry, i'm not going to hurt you. I sorted those sick bastards out, i'm here to help you." He said as he leaned forward a bit. "whats your name?"

"Huh, um Kagome" she replied, she looked around for the men to see them all pretty beaten up and they seemed unconcious. "You did this?"

"Yep, I'm Inuyasha. Do you want me to help you get home?"

Kagome just burst into more tears and hugged herself more as she buried her face in her arms.

Inuyasha looked at her frantically, "Oi, hey! Don't cry! Its ok they're gone now! I'm not going to hurt you. Ok?"

"Kagome sniffed a bit, "But my family..they're..dead!" she lifted her head to look at him. "There was a fire ... they didn't get out! I should have died with them!" she buried her face back in her arms. "I miss them so much. I'm all alone I dont have a home. Not anymore..." she whispered, but inuyasha heard her with his supreme hearing.

"Oh hey. Your not alone me and Ray are here. Im really sorry.. Don't you have anywhere else to go?" He questioned.

"No." she sniffled.

Inuyasha looked over at Raymundo, ' guess she could stay with us'.

"Hey Ray, come here." Shouted inuyasha. The Large white husky quickly leaped over a fallen man and sat by Inuyasha's side. Inuyasha rubbed his ears, "Good boy. This is Kagome. Kagome this is Raymundo." Ray went up to kag and licked her face. "Hehe I guess he likes you. Well its settled then."

Kagome stares up at inuyasha, "Cute Dog... Huh? What do you mean it's settled? What is?"

"You can stay with me, if you dont have anywhere else. I don't mine actaully I could use the company. so could Ray, couldn't you boy." Rubs his ears again.

Inuyasha looks back at kagome to see her looking at him with wide eyes, mouth slighty open.

"What? Seriousely! I don't have anywhere else to stay but...Umm... I don't know! I mean you are a stranger."

"True, but then so are you. But i just saved you, havn't i pretty much earn't your trust?" questioned inuyasha.

"I guess so. Ok then. If its not too much trouble for you. I Dont have any money though."

"Its fine, you can cook or clean or something. Right come on the storms getting worse." He said as he stood up and bent down to gather kagome in his arms, bridal style.

Kagome squeked as he picked her up. "what are you doing?" She asked as she clung to his shirt.

"Well you look pretty beat up and tired. We'll get there much faster if i run anyway." He replied as he ran off, with Ray following close behind. Kagome screamed as he sprinted off, she buried her face in his shirt while pulling his jacket more over her body.

After a few minutes inuyasha arrived outside his appartment door, he shuffled kagome onto his left, so either one of her legs straddeling his left hip, she clung her arms around his rather muscler arm.

Inuyasha shuffled in his right pocket and grabbed his keys with his right arm while supporting kagome on his left, he then opened his door and strolled in, Ray close by his heels.

Inuyasha lay kagome on the couch with the jacket still wrapped around her for warmt, he looked at her face to find her staring at him.

"What?" he asked.

"How, how did you hold me with just one arm!" she exclaimed pretty damn amazed.

Inuyasha just pointed to the top of his head.

She looked up at his head, and noticed two twitching white dog ears. She stared at them a bit, making inuyasha pretty anxious.

"Kawaii!" she shouted as she leaned up and grabbed them and started to rub them between her fingers.

"Your a demon?" She questioned, looking at his face only to notice his rather red cheeks. "Oh. sorry." She quickly released his ears.

"Half demon actually." he replied whilst trying to hide his rather bright cheeks. "Ok well, i'll go find you some clothes, stay here."

"Um Sure." she watched as he strolled out of the room and into another.

She then decided to look around, it seemed he was pretty rich. She was lying on a red suede seate, in a cream room, rather spacious too. In front of her was a wide screen T.V fixed to the wall, in the corner was an X-box.

She peered over the back of the seate to see an open door, which looked like it lead to the kitchen.

Just then inuyasha strolled out of his room with a pair of red boxers and a white baggy T-shirt.

"Here you go, i doubt you would fit in any of my other clothes, but these boxers are too small so they will probally fit you." He passed her the clothes then walked into the kitchen. "You Hungry? I'm going to make some ramen." He shouted.

"Yes Please." she shouted back as she took of his jacket and shoved on the t-shirt, she then removed her dirt covered pantie's and threw them in the bin in the corner, and slipped into his boxers, which seemed to fit ok. ' Thank god for my hips ' she thought as she strolled into the kitchen.

Inuyasha was leaning against a counter while watching a saucepan of ramen cooking on the stove, he saw her come in and turned towards her, only to be amazed by how fine she looked in his clothes, he felt his cheeks start to heat up, and turned away before she noticed. "They fit ok then?" he asked

"Yep, Thankyou!" she replied as she took a seat at the table."You have a really nice place here. What do you work as to be able to afford a place like this?"

"Um, i'm not sure you want to know." he answered as he went over to the stove to serve the ramen into the plates.

"Why? You a secret agent or something, and have to kill me if you tell me." She joked. As she began to eat her ramen.

Inuyasha seated himself at the other end of th tabel and also began to dig into his ramen. "Well, I guess you could put it that way."

Kagome stopped eating and looked up at inuyasha. "What? What do you mean?"

"Well, i don't think i should tell you. I don't think you really want to know. In fact it's proablly safer if you don't."

"Oh come on, you took me in i'm not going to go blabing it around." she said as she rested her elbows on the table and cuped her chin in her palms.

"I'm an assasin." with that he looked back down and resumed eating.

"Oh. Well..are you the good kind? or ..you know." She asked in a timid tone.

"Good. I don't agree with the way rapeist's and murderer's get away with just going to jail for a few years, you know those guys that are just plain sick. My boss send's me to kill them. That's why i helped you, couldn't let them get away with doing that." He answered as he finished off his ramen and got up to wash his bowl. "I don't kill innocent people. So you have no need to be afraid of me."

"I'm not. I mean killing is wrong, but then who i am to judge what you do, i don't know you. But in some ways, i guess it sounds right." she finished up the rest of her ramen too, and also got up and washed it. "So the guys that neally.. raped me. What did you do to them?" She asked quietly, rather worried abut the answer she would receive.

"I only knocked them out, no point killing them. I wasn't told to." He dried up his plate and strolled into the living room, flopped down on the couch and turned on the tele.

"Thats ok then, i guess." she said to herself as she joined him on the couch. "so... you live here by yourself, no girlfriend or wife?"

"nope, single." He turned to look at her. "You?"

"Me to, single."

"Cool. Come on i'll show you your room." He lifted himself from the couch and handed kagome his hand for help, which she took straight away.

Inuyasha led kagome down a hallway then up a flight of stairs. "So, how old are you, kagome?" he asked.

"I'm 19. You?"

"22." he came to a door, and pushed it open.

Kagome could only stare in awe, it was massive, white walls with a ruby carpet. She slowly walked in and scanned, there was a large double bed in the right and a wardrope opposite, there was also a massive window opposite the door with long ruby curtains then came down to the floor. It was lush.

Inuyasha stood beside, "I take it by your expression, you like?"

"Is this were i'm sleeping?" She wondered out loud.

"Yep, mines downstairs, Just shout if you need anything." He was just about to walk out when he stopped and turned around. "How about we go shopping tommorow, get you some clothes, alright?"

"Really! Oh my god Thankyou so much!" She squeled as she jumped on inuyasha with her arms around his neck and her legs wraped around his waist. "Thankyou, thankyou, Thankyou." She chanted.

"Ummm, Your welcome." He stuttered, as he blushed a deep crimson.

Kagome then realised what she was doing and quickly jumped off also blushing a deep crimson. "sorry."

"Hehe, It's fine. Nicest hug i've every got. And the fact that she's pretty just makes it all the better." he said as he walked out the door, and shut it behind him.

"He thinks i'm pretty?" She whispered to herself. 'hehe' She quickly jumped onto her bed, and scurried under the covers. She buried her head in the nice fluffy white pillow, as she wrapped the blankets around her self. kagome just sighed, 'i could get use to this', with that she quickly fell asleep.


	3. Inuyasha nd Kagome go shopping part 1

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own Inuyasha!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Inuyasha and Kagome's shopping trip Part 1_

Inuyasha rolled over as the morning sun shone through his curtains and straight onto his closed eye lids. "Ah damn." He muffled into the pillow.

Inuyasha groggily rolled back over and slid open his eyes only to be blinded again. "Ah fuck!" he yelled and yanked the covers over his head.

After about 5 minutes of trying to get back to sleep, Inuyasha just gave up and slipped out of bed.

"Note to self, get thicker curtains." He grumbled as he dragged his body over to his draws, and began rummaging around for some clean boxers, jeans and T-shirt.

He snatched them up and briskly walked out of his room to the bathroom, meeting a chirpy Kagome on the way, causing him to stop.

"Eh? Good morning, where are you going?" He questioned.

"Me, I've just had a shower and now I'm off downstairs to make breakfast." She replied as she skipped down the stairs.

Inuyasha just raised an eyebrow at her antics.

"Oh and Inu!" she shouted from the bottom of them.

Inuyasha widened his eyes at the nickname, 'Inu? What the hell... whatever'

"Yes?" he murmured as he opened the bathroom door and threw his clothes in there ready to change into after his shower.

"What time are we going shopping?"

"Shopping?" He mouthed silently to himself. 'Oh damn...'

"Mm what time is it now?" He asked.

Kagome quickly scanned around for a clock, "Mm, I'll go see." She shouted as she jogged into the kitchen where there was a clock hanging above the cooker. '9.25'

Kagome skipped back to the bottom of the stairs and stared up towards Inuyasha, who was leaning on the landing wall, yawning.

"Its 9.30!" She yelled cupping her hands around her mouth to increase her volume.

Inuyasha was just about to fall back to sleep against the wall when he was shocked out of it by a yell, he jerked away from the wall too fast, tripped over his own feet and flew towards the stairs. "Oh shit!" he cursed rather loudly as he went head first down the flight of stairs, he continued to roll down the stairs muttering curse words and moans of pain as he went till he reached the bottom where Kagome stood, mouth wide open, "Bugger," he yelped as he fell straight on top of her, Kagome let out a small "oof" as the breath was knocked out of her.

Both of them to fell to the floor, Inuyasha on top his head was nuzzled snugly between her breasts causing a rather large blush to form on her cheeks.

Inuyasha slowly picked up his head that was spinning from the fall he just took. "Ow, that hurt like a bitch." He moaned.

He lifted both his hands from either side of Kagome's head to rub his temples, causing him to sit up so he was straddling Kagome. Who blushed even more.

"Mm are you alright, I didn't mean to startle you." She squeaked out, looking at his face that was covered by his silvery bangs.

He looked down at her, and blushed as he realized the position, and the fact that he was only wearing his boxers.

"Um... Sorry about that, yeah I'm fine, you cushioned my fall." He chuckled nervously rubbing the back of his head.

Kagome looked down from his face to hide her embarrassment only to notice what he was wearing, or in this case, what he wasn't wearing. Causing an even deeper blush to form on her whole face. "Ah, um its fine. I'm ..Glad I kind of helped ..In some way." She stuttered looking back up at his face to notice he too was blushing.

"He he, yeah well, time for that shower." He jumped off of her and bent down to give her a helping hand which she gratefully accepted.

'Damn, why does his body have to be so fine! And he was laying that body on mine, oh I just want to.. Ah what am I thinking. He wouldn't be interested in me!'

She carried on mumbling to herself as Inuyasha stared at her, shrugged and jumped back up the flight of stairs in one leap, strolled into the bathroom, locking the door behind him, and proceeded to take a shower.

Meanwhile Kagome cooked breakfast, bacon, eggs and toast. She piled more onto Inuyasha plate since he seemed to eat so much.

After 5 minutes she was joined at the table by a wet, but dressed Inuyasha, he continued to towel dry his hair as he sat at the table.

Both of them looked up at each other, blushed and looked back down to continue eating.

"So, you still up for shopping Kagome?" He asked still not looking up from his food.

"Really? Yeah, I can't wait. But are you really ok with this? I don't know if I can pay you back, maybe when I find a job." She answered as she ate some bacon.

"My job pays really well. You can buy whatever you want. I think you deserve it Kagome." He said as he looked up at her. Kagome also lifted her head to stare into his golden orbs.

"Thanks Inuyasha, I don't know what I would have done without your help." She grinned.

Inuyasha just smiled back then resumed his eating. Kagome stared at him for a bit longer before she too resumed with her breakfast.

Soon the two of them finished and Kagome washed up as Inuyasha went to his room to collect his wallet and shoes.

"Hey Inuyasha?" She yelled from the kitchen.

"Yeah?" He mumbled

"What am I going to wear?" She asked pointing down her body, referring to the red boxers and white baggy T-shirt-shirt.

"Ah... Um, I'm sure I have some drawstring sweat pants somewhere..." He drowned off as he finished the rest of his eggs and pushed his plate aside and left the table heading towards his room. He shouted from his room, "Could you wash up, I'll find you some clothes then we can go, ok?"

"Yeah, sure." She shouted back as she filled the sink with water.

Inuyasha looked around his room searching for the sweat pants when he spotted Ray on the bed, still fats asleep. "Hey boy when did you get in here?" He pondered aloud. Ray just twitched an ear in his direction and carried on sleeping. Inuyasha mouth lifted up into a small smile as he carried on searching. He walked over to his wardrobe where he spotted them. "Ah ha." He grabbed them and hurried out his room to Kagome who had just finished washing up.

"Here you go, do you want another t-shirt or is that one ok for now?" He asked as he handed her the sweat pants.

"Nah, it'll be ok. You ready to go then?"

"Yep, we'll take the bike."

"Huh? Motor bike?"

"Yeah, you ok with that? I'm a safe driver so don't worry."

"Umm I've never been on one but I'll trust you, give me 5 minutes, just got to change into these."

"Okey dokey."

Kagome scurried off upstairs to her room, she combed through her hair with the brush that was already in the room then slipped on the sweatpants over the boxers she was wearing, they were massive, and way too long. She just upturned the bottoms and pulled the strings as tight at they would go and put them in a bow. "There, that will do." She ran back down the stairs. "Umm.. Shoes?"

"Ah, yeah, I can guarantee that my shoes won't fit you, you'll just have to wear a pair of my socks, and we'll go to a show store first. Ok?"

"Yeah sure."

After both of them were ready and Kagome had a pair of socks, Inuyasha carried her downstairs after locking the door, leaving Ray, who was still asleep, on Inuyasha bed.

He opened his garage and inside was his black Kawasaki Ninja Motorbike.(http// www. desktopexchange. com / Motorcycle-pictures/Kawasaki-ninjaZX10R.jpg get rid of the spaces Inuyasha's bike.)

This had Kagome pretty impressed. He situated her comfortably on the back. "Alright Kagome?"

"Yeah. It actually rather comfy."

"Yeah has to be with the journeys I take on it." He answered as he pulled on his red Motorbike Jacket. (Picture of it if your intrested.http/ have an extra helmet, not sure why, but I guess it came in handy." He mumbled on as he brought over two helmets. Passing Kagome a black one. "It will probably fit, I did get a woman's one. Oh I remember it was the free one I got with the bike, well I got two but I sold the mans one for this beauty." He showed her his helmet. (http/ he, very nice Inuyasha." She giggled as she struggled with her helmet.

"Are you mocking me?" He pouted.

Kagome just carried on giggling. "Maybe.."

"Right. Are you struggling with that?"

"Yes! Very much. Ah. Ow!" she yelped as she squashed her finger.

"You're an idiot, hold still I'll do it for you." He said as he finished clipping his and moved over to hers.

"Hey! Be nice to me!"

"Yeah yeah. Ah ha, there we go." he exclaimed as he firmly secured it under her chin. "Right, I don't have an extra jacket but you probably won't need it, hold on to me tight ok? Don't want you falling off." He told her as he sat himself in front of her and grabbed onto the handles, he started the engine and revved it a few times. "Right, hold on ok?" And with that said he did a U-turn in the garage and sped out of the open garage door with it closing behind him.

Kagome squealed as she grabbed onto his jacket more firmly, but when he did a sharp turn to the left she just wrapped her arms around his waist, linking her fingers together at the front.

Inuyasha smiled to himself, 'I'm loving this position.' he chuckled but it was lost in the wind. He carried on speeding down the motorway at 110mph dodging cars and lorries as he went, the faster he went the tighter Kagome's grip would become, when he slowed down a bit she rested her head on his back and sighed.

'This is actually really nice.' She mumbled in her head. She looked around her taking in the scenery which seemed to go by in a blur, after staring at each blurred tree for 5 minutes she felt a bit sick and buried her head into the back of Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha raced on till a large building came into sight and he slowed down, he skidded to a stop in the parking lot causing the tyres to burn a bit, the smell of burnt rubber filled the area.

Inuyasha put the bike stand down, unclipped his helmet and turned around to unclip Kagome's too. This caused her to blush, since he happened to be quite close. She just stared at his lips the whole time. But He didn't seem to notice.

Once he took her helmet off Inu carefully got of the bike and locked both helmets in the black box on the back of his bike.

Kagome stumbled of the bike but got her foot caught causing her to fall to the floor, face first. But instead of an hard impact she landed on something a lot softer, Inuyasha's chest to be exact.

Kagome looked up from the red jacket covered chest to his face he was looking down at her with a light smile tugging at his lips. "Come on klutz, I'll carry you to a shoe store." He turned around and leaned forward, Kagome hauled herself up, firmly securing her thighs on his hips and her arms wrapped around his neck.

And with that Inuyasha jogged off into the store with Kagome clinging onto his back.

Right, I haven't updated this one for ages! So sorry I kind of forgot about it I've been working on the getting drunk one. Teehee.

So off they go shopping.

I'm not sure if I should put a lemon in a later chapter. Tell me what you think.

Lemon or no lemon?

Thanks and please review! I won't forget about it if I have people telling me. He he.

Sally. X


End file.
